The diagnosis of a patient's sleep disorders often involves the sleep analysis of the patient's sleep-related events, such as sleep disorder breathing. Such events are often analyzed by use of polysomnography (PSG), the monitoring and recording over an extended period of time of the temporal variations and the amplitude of the patients sleep-impacted, physiological parameters, including: heart rate, eye blink activity, upper respiratory airflow, thorax abdomen respiration efforts, the blood positive oxygen saturation level, electroencephalograms (EEG; electrical activity of the brain), electro-oculogram (EOG; electrical activity related to movement of the eyes), and the etromyograms (EMG; electrical activity of a muscle).
The use of devices and methods relating to monitoring a patient's sleep disorders and breathing patterns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,955 issued in the name of Karakasoglu et al.
While existing devices suit their intended purpose, the need remains for a device and method that is easily applied to a user's face and also does not require multiple readjustments.